Just Try and Beat Me
by Barbaro615
Summary: Bella and co. are in the midst of the rough, unforgiving world of horse racing. Bella's just a rider who works for ends meat. Edward is the best jockey in America. What happens when they are deemed as racing's greatest rivals? full summary inside.


**Well, I haven't been on FF for a LONG while. This story came to me while watching a KY Derby prep race. Go Mucho Macho Man (if you are a horse racing fan)! You really don't need to be a fan to understand this story. I do not own any recognizable characters/real life people or horses in this story.**

**Summary: The Twilight characters are involved in the thoroughbred business, with the Cullen Stables being the undisputed BEST breeding and racing farm in the industry. The U.S.'s leading jockey, Edward Cullen rides for his family. Emmett is a trainer and groom, Carlisle and Esme run the farm, and Jasper is another jockey. Enter Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and Isabella "Bella" Swan, three women trying to find their way in a man's sport. With the Cullen's owning early Kentucky Derby favorite, Brother Derek (I don't own this real-life horse) can the girls try and beat them with Barbaro ( I don't own him either)? Put love into all this and it equals one hell of a race. Canon pairings eventually, AH, OOC some.**

**Chapter 1: Screw the Cullens**

**BPOV**

I winced as I tried not to put any weight on my swollen ankle. My job sucks sometimes. Hey, it's not _my _fault that my mount flipped in the starting gate.

"Oh Bella!"

I groaned. Alice Brandon was a trainer who loved to help me out, but she could be a bit annoying at times.

"What?" I growled, not all there.

"We have to head to Santa Anita for a few days! That track brings in the big bucks. It could be good for you. We have to race Magnum in the Big Cap."

"He'll never beat the Cullen horse," I muttered. "Lava Man is too good. Run him elsewhere. People like us should fear southern California. The Cullen's stable all their race horses there when they are not in Kentucky. Emmett refuses to move them."

Alice snorted. "Be reasonable, Bella. Magnum has been improving! You should've seen his workout. Tyler had to ride him this morning because _you _were too lazy to get up."

"Why can't we just stay at Gulfstream? We actually have a chance in those races! Magnum could run in the Gulfstream Park Handicap and he'd win!" I argued.

"Come on Bella. Going to Santa Anita gives you an excuse to stare at Edward Cullen all day long."

I blushed. Alice knew I had a big crush on him. Suddenly going to Santa Anita didn't seem so bad.

"What about Barbaro?" I asked, referring to our only "big horse" at the moment.

Alice rolled her eyes. "He'll stay here. The Florida Derby isn't until April."

Barbaro was the best thing that had happened to us. Rosalie, a good friend of mine, outbid the Cullen's for him at an auction. I had the mount every time he ran, and boy that horse will take us places.

I frowned thinking of the Cullen's. They put horse operations like ours to shame. Edward probably didn't even know I existed. I sighed. My secret crush would never be with me. I fought back tears as I walked out to the track, waiting for Barbaro to be led out so I could jog him.

As I got on him, I thought about the way Jasper, Edward's brother and fellow jockey, had reacted when I beat them with Barbaro in the Holy Bull Stakes, a major race at Gulfstream Park.

They were so confident that they flew in one of their horses, Great Point, all the way from California to beat us.

To be honest, I thought it was a miracle that Barbaro held him off just strides before the finish.

"_Great Point should have won that race!" Jasper had yelled. All the jockeys looked up._

"_A HALE horse beat us! That's pathetic! They're just women!" he snapped._

And then there was Edward. Oh god, he was gorgeous. Those emerald eyes stared right into you. I remembered his joy when Lava Man won in the Big Cap last year.

He had thrown his flowers up in the air, grinning like an idiot. He was a passionate rider.

If he only knew.

Just then, none other than Jasper Cullen and Great Point came up beside me and Barbaro.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just getting the best horse on this track ready for his next race," he shot.

"What about you Swan, everyone knows your racing dreams will never come true. Barbaro is just another horse."

"Jasper! Just lay off, ok? Just leave me alone." I pleaded.

He smirked, whipping Barbaro's flank.

Of course, a whip didn't hurt a horse at all, but the sudden outburst scared the hell out of Barbaro.

He bolted, going at speeds of forty miles per hour. I tried to restrain him with all my might, but he wouldn't stop.

"HELP!" I cried, before I came into contact with the hard dirt.

EPOV

Southern California had never looked so beautiful. I had just left my home in Kentucky to ride for my family here.

"Hey Eddie!" I heard Emmett, my annoying brother, call.

"What, Emmett?" I asked, exhausted from the plane ride.

"How was it back home? Meet any hot girls? Maybe get laid..?"

I rolled my eyes. Emmett always brought up the topic of my virginity, especially in front of trainers I was trying to impress.

"_Mr. Newton, thank you so much for the mount on Geronimo. I understand he's the favorite in this race."_

"_My pleasure, Edward. It's certainly an honor for you to be riding him. Aren't you running against your own horse?"_

_I laughed. "Emmett was pissed at me. He wouldn't let me on."_

"_And girls never let him in. Edward Cullen, America's best jockey, a virgin! I bet he's gay, Mr. Newton. I heard gay men and horses don't get along. Or maybe he's bisexual. Either one will do."_

_Emmett appeared out of nowhere, and began to cackle with Mr. Newton._

_Damn you to hell Emmett._

"I'm not sorry to say no, Emmett."

"That's too bad. Isabella Swan's comin' to town, and I heard she likes you… but it's too bad you're gay."

"I. Am. Not. Gay." I exhaled.

However I _was_ excited Isabella Swan was coming. She was a race rider. She was beautiful. She was amazing. My heart did a little happy dance.

I sighed romantically. Maybe I would work up the nerve to ask her out.

I doubted that.


End file.
